The overall objectives of this award are as follows: 1. To develop a quality curriculum in geriatric dentistry which will allow students superior learning opportunities in clinical, didactic, and research aspects of this field of study. 2. To provide for development of an individual with a special interest in geriatric dentistry. Specific objectives for this coming year include: 1. Continue several research projects which are currently in progress. 2. Implement a second year of Eastman Dental Center's Advanced Education Program in General Dentistry. This year will teach a postdoctoral student various aspects of the care of the "special" dental patient. 3. Refine and continue successful didactic and clinical programs started in the initial year of this award. Methodologies to be used accomplishing these objectives include the following: 1. Gather research data, compile information periodically, and analyze results. Current projects to be modified and additional projects implemented following evaluation of these results. 2. Second year program to be implemented beginning July 1, 1984. Methodologies involved in this program implied in objectives. 3. Evaluate academic programs for their effectiveness based on input from faculty and students.